


Home

by Applesandbannas747



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Mentioned Luxa/Gregor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: “I love the sun,” he said, weighing his words carefully. “But I love Luxa more.”





	Home

“You’ll never really be happy here, will you?”

Gregor turned to find his mother, hands wringing, in the field he’d taken to lounging in. The golden sun was warm on his skin and it lit up the grass field magnificently.

“Mom?”

“I keep thinking…if you just stay here long enough, if we just forget all that happened these last years…that you’ll smile again.”

“I’m sorry.” It was all he could think to say.

“Oh, no, Baby, don’t be sorry. I just want you to know how much I love you. How much I want the best for you.”

“I know, Mom. I love you too.” He smiled then, but he and his mother both knew he hadn’t  _felt_  any smile he offered for months. He felt terrible that she’d noticed. She’d worry now. He’d made her worry  _again_.

“I thought taking you far away from…that place would be best for you. For our family.”

“I know. And Dad’s gotten loads better side we came here.” Seven months and three days ago, Gregor and his family had moved to the farm in Virginia.

“But you miss it, don’t you? That world?”

Gregor realized what she was asking, and he could tell she wouldn’t drop it. He sighed. He really hated to upset her.

“I love you, Mom. And I love being here with you and Dad and Grandma and the girls. I’ll stay here with you and cherish the time we all spend together…but when I turn eighteen, I’m moving back to New York.”

His mother gave a little gasp. Gregor looked to her, his heart clenching. Then he turned his face up to the sky, raising a hand to protect his eyes from the sun.

“I love the sun,” he said, weighing his words carefully. “But I love Luxa more.”

There was a long pause.

“Gregor, baby, don’t you think you’re far too young to be talking about love?”

“Yes,” he said simply, turning back to look her in the eye. “I’m too young to be in love. I’m too young to have lost my best friend to war,” his voice cracked, even still, when he talked of Ares. “I’m too young to have gone to war  _knowing_  I would die. I’m too young for every scar that covers my body  _and_  heart. But here I am, Mom. Here I am,” he spread his arms to show all his old battle wounds, emphasizing his point.

“And I don’t belong here. This isn’t my world. Not really—not anymore.” He said these words quietly, as if the softness of his voice could lessen the pain from the words it delivered. Tears streaked down his mom’s cheeks, and Gregor felt them prickle in his own eyes.

“I know,” she said in a choked whisper. “I know, Baby.”

She wrapped him in her arms and held him tight.

“We can vacation in New York sometime.”

Gregor started at her words and pulled away to look at her face. She laughed a small laugh and wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

“Lizzie misses that rat terribly. And Boots misses the Underland almost as much as you do. We can visit in the summers. And when you’re old enough to move there, Gregor, promise me that you’ll visit us.”

“I will, Mom. Promise.” He could hardly believe his ears. He’d expected her to beg him never to step foot in New York ever again, much less the Underland.

“And when Boots grows up and decides to live with the roaches, you’ll look after her?”

“Always,” Gregor said, taking his mom’s hand. The Underland wouldn’t be the same without Boots. “I was thinking I might move into our old apartment. I miss Mrs. Cormaci.”

His mom just nodded.

“But that’s years away,” he assured her, leading her towards the house. “For now, this is my home. Let’s just enjoy our time.”


End file.
